Decide
by Stellite
Summary: When the four Clans are torn apart by one ambitious leader, the four remaining cats must come together and rebuild the Clans, but prophecies can go both ways.. All cats in this book are OCs. The Clans are LeafClan (Brightstar), CloudClan (Nightstar), LakeClan (Spottedstar) and ShadeClan (Maplestar).
1. Prologue

The black tom stood in the middle of the moor, each shuddering breath harder than the last, his legs feeling as if they were pulled to the ground by invisible paws. Just tail lengths away stood a brown she-cat, her pale spotted fur being pulled in all directions by the gentle breeze, a triumphant smirk on her face. She would show no pain, though the scratches covering her body looked just as bad as his.  
"Give up, Nightstar!" she yowled, her eyes shining like a kit's on their apprentice ceremony.  
Nightstar straightened up, determined to show no weakness.  
"It's not like you're in a better position than I, Spottedstar," he meowed, his calm tone the exact opposite of how he really felt.  
Spottedstar met his gaze. Her confidence was leaving quickly, he could tell.  
"Your Clanmates are all dead. So are mine. It's just you, and me," she hissed, tail lashing angrily.  
Nightstar smiled slightly.  
"Aren't you forgetting LeafClan and ShadeClan?"  
"Oh no.. I don't believe I am," she said, her smirk widening.  
"You see, I set a little trap for them in LeafClan territory. It's amazing how much damage a pile of prey bones can cause."  
Nightstar stared at her, his heart beating faster as he realized.  
They really were the only cats left in the forest.  
He took a step closer to the she-cat.  
"Spottedstar.."  
A cruel grin spread across her face as she realized just how much power she had in her paws.  
"You deserve to die."  
With a high-pitched battle yowl, she reared up onto her hind paws and unsheathed her claws. In a single movement she dived downwards and dug her claws into Nightstar's shoulders, pinning him to the grass. He remained still, eyes wide, frozen with shock, as she lifted one paw and slashed it across his throat. Nightstar closed his eyes, bracing himself for the death that was to come within mere seconds. He would never receive the burying of a true Clan-cat. His leadership had been nice, but everything nice has to end sometime. At least he knew one thing; four cats remain in the forest. Four cats that would recreate the former Clans, and live together in harmony.

But prophecies can go both ways.


	2. Thank you for reading this!

**Hi there!**

 **I'm Stellite, and welcome to my very first fanfiction!  
If you don't understand the meaning of the story so far, basically, there were once four Clans; LakeClan, CloudClan, LeafClan and ShadeClan.  
Spottedstar, the leader of LakeClan, killed everyone from the other Clans, killing most of her own Clan in the process. But, little did she know, that four young cats from each Clan were hidden away in the forest.  
Those four cats had a destiny; to rebuild the Clans to their former glory and rule the forest in peace.  
But, prophecies can either be followed, or not be followed.  
These cats must decide.**

 **So.. that's pretty much my story! If you're reading this, thank you so much! Every review, favourite and follow means a lot to me! Thanks 3!  
Anyway! I'm going to be publishing my first real chapter soon, so stay tuned!**

 **~Stellite**


	3. Chapter 1 - Goldenblossom

**This chapter takes place 10 moons after Nightstar was killed. Goldenblossom is 23 moons old.**

The pale golden striped she-cat awoke with a low groan. Another one of those weird dreams. No - nightmares. She tilted her head sideways, remembering the dream as easily as she remembered her own name. A black tom, repeating something over and over.  
"A mole, a feather, a rat, a blossom. Must find the cloud, the shade, the leaf and the lake."  
But what does it mean? Can't he be more specific?  
With an irritated huff, she sat up and began to groom her sleep-ruffled fur.  
A mole, a blossom, a feather and a rat..  
Was it a prophecy?  
No.. the Clans broke up _moons_ ago. It's impossible.

With one final lick, she stood up, slowly stretching her tired muscles, and glanced at her mini prey pile in the corner of the cave she'd decided to call her own. Leaf-bare was coming soon. She had to catch as much prey as she could today, so she'd have a good stock for the cold time of leaf-bare. She trotted out of the cave, purring as the sun warmed her pelt.

After walking a few fox-lengths, she soon caught the scent of a rabbit. Going into a hunting crouch, she struggled for a moment to pinpoint her prey, then began to slowly pad towards it.  
After only a few pawsteps, the rabbit scented her, and took off. With an annoyed growl, she jumped to her paws and gave chase. They raced laps around the moor until Goldenblossom spotted a rabbit hole nearby. She sped up, her paws beating the ground in a rhythmic way, until the rabbit was directly in front of her. Timing her movement carefully, she jumped off the ground. The rabbit tried to escape, but by then, it was too late. She bit down on it's spine until the animal fell limp, and picked it up in her jaws. It was a plump, pale brown creature who had obviously enjoyed the plentiful green-leaf season. She dug a quick hole with her forepaws and dropped the rabbit into it. Smiling, she trotted off to find some more prey.

 **(AT NIGHT)**

A lean black tom stood in front of Goldenblossom. She braced herself for the usual chant, but this time it was different. The tom stared at her for a moment but, as she watched, he changed into a small, dark brown tom with large paws. The black tom's voice spoke calmly into her ear.  
"A mole.."  
The image changed again, this time into a tall, pale grey tabby she-cat with strange, lilac-coloured eyes.  
"A feather.."  
A dark, lean grey tom appeared, his small, sharp green eyes staring into the distance.  
"A rat.."  
This time she found herself looking at an image of herself; a pale golden striped she-cat with an unusually long tail and wide blue eyes.  
"A blossom."  
The black tom appeared, but this time he was accompanied by a tortoiseshell she-cat, a pale brown spotted she-cat and a dark ginger and orange she-cat, all staring at Goldenblossom urgently.  
"Must find the cloud, the shade, the leaf and the lake."  
Suddenly the scene erupted. The four cats looked behind her, eyes wide with terror - no, wait.. where was the brown she-cat?  
She swung around to see what they were looking at, and saw the same pale brown spotted she-cat, larger than before, fangs dripping with blood and an evil smirk on her face. When she spoke, her tone was cruel, unlike any cat she'd ever heard before; like a snake.  
"I'm coming."


	4. Chapter 2 - Molefoot and Ratflash

**This chapter takes place 10 moons after Nightstar was killed. Molefoot and Ratflash are 22 moons old.**

The dark grey tom crouched next to a thick pale green bush, his eyes narrowed as he crept towards the adult mouse that sat in the center of the shrub, nibbling on something between it's paws. Lifting his tail carefully, the tom crept closer, closer...  
All of a sudden, the sound of paws thumping against the ground sounded nearby. The tom cursed as the mouse scrambled away. He stood up, knowing already what the sound that had lost him his prey was.  
"Molefoot!" he yowled.  
Almost instantly, a small dark brown tom stood in front of him, his large green eyes staring up at him innocently.  
"Yes, Ratflash?"  
Tail lashing in irritation, Ratflash glared down at his brother. Despite the fact that they were littermates, both toms were very different sizes and shapes; Ratflash was a tall, lean dark grey tom with small dark green eyes while his brother, Molefoot, was about a head smaller, with dark brown fur and wide dark green eyes.  
"Great job, mousebrain! You scared away half the prey in the forest!" he spat.  
Molefoot's ears flattened against his head.  
"I didn't mean to, Ratflash! I just wanted to go for a run!" he protested.  
Ratflash tossed his head scornfully and trotted off to a tall tree nearby. He bent down and began to dig, soon coming across some prey he'd buried for earlier. He glanced over at Molefoot, who was examining the bush the mouse had been in as if it was super interesting.  
"Molefoot!"  
His brother started and spun around. He trotted over to the hole Ratflash was standing over and picked up a rabbit and a shrew he had caught earlier. Ratflash followed suit, picking up a similar rabbit and a mouse. Both toms trotted through the forest silently, unable to speak due to the prey in their jaws. Soon enough, a small clearing came into view. There weren't many clearings in the thick forest they lived in, and so this was a rare find. On the edge of the clearing stood a tall tree with a hollow trunk interiorly decorated with soft moss and feathers. Leaning against the trunk stood their prey pile. It was small, as they went hunting rarely, but it was enough for them to not starve. Ratflash padded over and dropped his catch on the pile. After studying the kill carefully, he picked up a plump jaybird, and carried it inside the trunk. Molefoot followed with a small shrew, and both of them curled up in their opposite sides of the tree, and began to eat.  
Half-way through the meal, Molefoot spoke up.  
"Ratflash?"  
"Yes?"  
"..I had a really weird dream last night."  
Ratflash looked up, ears pricked.  
"What was it?"  
Molefoot's tail curled around his body.  
"Was it a nightmare?" Ratflash asked, recognizing discomfort in his brother's eyes.  
Molefoot nodded.  
"I saw this black tom, and he kept saying something to me, over and over."  
"What did he say?" Ratflash asked softly.  
Molefoot paused before replying,  
"A mole, a feather, a rat, a blossom. Must find the cloud, the shade, the leaf and the lake."  
He paused again before asking, "D-doesn't that sound like.. like a _prophecy_ to you?"  
Ratflash snorted. "As if! The Clans were torn apart moons ago. Surely StarClan would have realized there's no good in keeping together when the Clans they watch over are all gone?"  
Molefoot's small ears flattened against his head.  
"StarClan will always be there, so long as there are still stars in the sky," he meowed quietly.  
His brother smirked. "Crowfood! StarClan would be pointless if the Clans are gone!"  
Molefoot ignored him. "Do you remember the names of the Clans?"  
At this Ratflash stopped and stared down at his bird carcass silently for a while, deep in thought.  
"Uh.. I think one was.. was it.. SkyClan?"  
He groaned.  
"I can't believe I forgot the names of the Clans!"  
Molefoot shrugged slightly.  
"Who cares? I expect the other cats will know."  
Ratflash stared at him.  
"Other cats?"  
Molefoot stared back at him.  
"The blossom and the feather. Remember?"  
"Oh. Huh."  
Both toms stared at their food in silence, but Ratflash could tell his brother was excited.  
"Okay.. we'll search the moor tomorrow, okay? Maybe we'll find something.."  
Molefoot's eyes sparkled with glee.  
"Okay!"  
And with that, both toms curled up and slowly drifted into sleep.

 **I'm really sorry for the short chapters! These will get longer as more starts to happen in the story.**


	5. Chapter 3 - Featherwhisper

**This chapter takes place 10 moons after Nightstar was killed. Featherwhisper is 23 moons old.**

* * *

The pale grey she-cat was lying in the middle of a clearing in a light forest, purring softly as the sun beamed down at her. Her relaxation was interrupted when a shadow fell upon her figure. Grunting indignantly, she opened one eye to see what was blocking the sun. A tall ginger figure stared down at her, it's large ears twitching in amusement. The she-cat sighed, and stood up, staring at the fox in irritation.

 _"Did you have to interrupt? I was beginning to fall asleep!"_ From the she-cat's mouth came a strange language, not like cats-speak at all. The fox grinned at her, sitting down and grooming himself cheerfully.

 _"Ginger!"_ the she-cat hissed. _"What do you want?"_

This time, Ginger faced her.  
 _"I saw a cat."  
_  
The she-cat snorted. _"Of course you did. What d'you think I am?"_  
He grinned again and shook his head.  
 _"Other cats. They came from the dark forest."  
_  
She smirked. _"Yeah, right, mousebrain. They were probably just.. over-sized rabbits or something."  
_ The fox narrowed his eyes. _"Featherwhisper.."_

Featherwhisper rolled her eyes at him.  
 _"Fine. Show me them."_

Ginger crouched down slightly, allowing Featherwhisper to climb onto his back, before trotting off deeper into the light forest. Soon enough, they reached a tall tree - one they liked to call the "Look-Out Tree". Featherwhisper jumped from the fox's back to the lowest branch, and began to climb with gentle ease. Ginger, however, seemed to prefer staying with all paws on the ground, and he just stared up at her silently.

Soon, she reached the highest branch. It was thick, and could easily hold any animal's weight, but still she sat down on it cautiously as she looked out across the moor that was next to the light forest. Sure enough, not too far from the dark forest (which was quite far from the light forest, but easy to see thanks to all it's thick trees and bushes), two figures were going across the moor, heading for the light forest. She didn't have the best eyesight, but she could see that they were definitely too big to be rabbits, over-sized or not, and too small to be foxes.

She continued to watch them with growing curiosity. Finally, she called down to Ginger;  
 _"I'm going to meet them."  
_  
The fox stared up at her, startled.  
 _"I thought we agreed that you'd never go into contact with your species again!"_

She shook her head.  
 _"This is important. The Clans died out a long time ago, and for all that time I thought I was the only one left. But it turns out.. I'm not."  
_ She met her friend's gaze, hoping he'd see the longing in her eyes. _  
_ _"I need to go meet them. And don't worry.. I won't let them hurt you, Ginger."  
_  
It was only then that her gaze fell to the fox's paws. When they first met, Ginger had been recently attacked by Clan-cats. His right hind leg had been injured badly, but Featherwhisper healed him as much as she could (not fully though, as it was a permanent injury), and took care of him until he was able to hunt and fight in a decent fashion again.

In return, Ginger taught her fox-speak, and made her promise to never attack foxes again, and never leave him for any of her own species.  
With a soft sigh, she jumped down from the tree and licked her friend gently on the cheek.  
 _"Don't look so worried, Ginger. I'll come back - I promise!"  
_  
The fox smiled slightly and nodded.  
 _"I know you will. Go on - go see what they've come for."_  
She beamed, and with one final lick, she dashed off to where she'd last seen the two cats.

* * *

Featherwhisper stood at the edge of the light forest, her eyes darting from side to side.  
 _I can't see them.. but they were coming this way when I saw them from the tree!_ she thought, her tail lashing in frustration.

Suddenly, she heard a screeching battle yowl from behind her. With a terrified squeak, she jumped to the side just in time to avoid getting squashed by a large dark grey tom. He dropped onto all fours and hissed at her, fur bristling.

She hissed back, dropping into a battle crouch. Behind her, she heard bushes rustling, but refused to look back just in case the tom decided to attack. She heard low growling behind her - but it wasn't a cat's growl. The tom's ears lay flat against his head and his eyes grew wide with terror. Reluctantly, Featherwhisper turned just in time to see a red fox fly at the tom. She gasped.  
 _"Ginger! No!"_

She knew that the tom was much stronger than Ginger - even if her friend was a fox. She dove in between the two battling animals, but she wasn't quick enough. Her friend was lying on the grass in a pool of blood. She stood still for a moment, too shocked to move. She heard the tom moving to stand beside her.  
"You could at least thank me."

Not trusting herself to speak, she spun around and ran towards the light forest. Maybe if she was quick enough she could save Ginger! Soon, she spotted a single cobweb hanging between two branches. She quickly scooped it up, wrapping it around one paw. Nearby there was a patch of goldenrod flowers. She bent down and picked it up in her jaws, and ran as fast as she could back to Ginger. But, by then, it was too late.

She ran to Ginger's side, pressing cobwebs into the deepest wound,whispering under her breath in urgent fox-speak.

 _"Please, Ginger. You're so young.. you have so much to do.. don't give up on it. Please.. don't do this.."  
_ But Ginger was no longer breathing. She dug her muzzle into his red fur and shut her eyes tight.

 _"I'm sorry Ginger.. I broke the promise."  
_ Finally, after several moments of silence, she stood up shakily and closed his eyes with a swipe of her tongue. She stared down at his blood-matted fur. He looked so peaceful.

"Goodbye, _Ginger."_  
Behind her, the grey tom was fascinated.  
"So.. uh.."  
Featherwhisper swung around, her grief quickly turning to anger.

"How could you?" she screeched. "You _killed_ him! You _killed_ Ginger!"  
The words felt unfamiliar coming out of her mouth - for 10 moons she had spoken nothing but fox-speak.

The tom took a step back, his small eyes narrowed.  
"How was I supposed to know that was your friend?" he hissed. Behind him, the same bushes that Ginger had emerged from only minutes before rustled again, but softer, somehow. A small dark brown tom padded from the bushes. He trotted up to the grey tom.

"Ratflash! Where.." he trailed off as he and Featherwhisper's eyes met. Both stared at each other for a moment, before the tom slowly turned back to his brother.  
"Where were you?" he asked, his voice softer than before.

"Killing a fox," Ratflash replied, a smug look on his face, one that quickly vanished after one of Featherwhisper's glares.  
The brown tom's gaze traveled to Ginger's limp body behind Featherwhisper, his green eyes widening.

"Ratflash, look! That fox only had three working legs!"  
He looked horrified.  
"And you fought it like that? How could you be so cruel?"

Ratflash looked away, visibly ashamed.  
"..Sorry Molefoot. I didn't realize."  
Molefoot's gaze immediately softened.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for snapping at you."  
He looked back at Featherwhisper, green eyes clouded with curiosity.  
"Who are you?" he meowed.

Featherwhisper looked back at him, her lilac-coloured eyes softening as well. She liked this tom already.  
"Featherwhisper. I'm guessing you're Molefoot?" she meowed.

He smiled slightly at her name, as if it meant more to him than she realized. "Yep. That's me."  
After a slightly awkward moment of the two cats staring at each other, he spoke up again.

"Hey.. do you know the names of the Clans?"  
She narrowed her eyes.  
"Um.. well.. I know that I came from one called LeafClan. I don't remember anything else, though.." she meowed quietly. Molefoot nodded his approval.

"That's better than what we can remember," he joked. After another pause, he asked, "Well.. do you want to stay with us for now? I'm guessing.. I mean.."  
he trailed off again, looking meaningfully at Ginger. Featherwhisper nodded. "I hope you don't mind if I.. take care of my friend here?"

He shook his head, his tail touching the ground to show his sympathy. With a nod to Ratflash, both toms headed off to the light forest, no doubt to make a new den to spend the night in. Featherwhisper crouched down next to Ginger and began to groom his blood-matted fur in silence.


	6. Chapter 4 - Goldenblossom

Three cats, trotting away into the sunset in total silence, their tails lashing out behind them. Goldenblossom struggled to her paws and ran after them.  
"Wait for me!" she called, desperation filling her tone as the cats went further and further ahead, leaving her behind even though she was running as hard as she could.

"Wait!" she yowled. They were leaving her behind! They were going to keep her from joining in on a journey she meant to go on! This journey was her destiny! They couldn't just abandon her! Energy surged through her body at the mere thought, and she ran harder, faster than she ever thought possible.

But finally, she collapsed on the damp grass, staring at the cats - who were barely visible now as the sunlight retreated. Suddenly, she heard a loud roaring just behind her. She spun around, fur bristling, but before she could see who - or what - her attacker was, she was sitting bolt upright in her untidy nest, her heart pounding in her chest.

* * *

The faint glow of approaching dawn lit the cave. She padded outside, greeted by a harsh breeze that ruffled her fur in an uncomfortable fashion. Barely noticing, she padded towards the center of the moor, where prey was normally plentiful, but all easy kill scattered when Goldenblossom absently let her tail fall to the dewy grass, making a loud rustling noise.

She sat herself down and stared towards the light forest. The moor was in the very center of all the forests. Goldenblossom herself lived in a cave on the very edge of the light forest, right next to the moor. Further off was the dark forest, which surrounded the moor almost entirely. Many vicious beasts were said to live in it's dark bulk. In the area where the dark forest wasn't as thick, there was an unfinished Twoleg path.

When the Clans were around, it was said that some Twolegs came along and made half a path, but they were scared off by a territorial boar. But, if you follow the finished piece of the path, you'll come to Twoleg Place. There aren't many kittypets or dogs living there, just lots of old Twolegs. They don't come to the forest a lot, but if any of the younger ones stray too far from their dens, well, they don't ever try to bother the inhabitants of the forests.

The dream came back to her again.

What was it trying to tell her? Does it mean that the rat, mole and the feather were starting the adventure without her? That can't be possible! They wouldn't leave without her!

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the strange black cat to send her another message, to re-assure her. But nothing came. With a sigh, she settled down on the rough, dewy grass. Surely the black cat wouldn't let them leave without her? If he had bothered to send her a message - no, _two_ messages - about it, then why would he waste all his hard work by letting the other three leave without her? It didn't make sense.

Suddenly, it came to her. He was telling her that she had to leave the forests, like them! She had to leave, and wait for them to catch up with her! Or just wait for them to come back for her. Which ever. She jumped up, glad to have a new mission.

She trotted back to the cave. If she was going to leave today, she'd need to prepare. She took a lapwing off the prey pile and chomped down on it, relishing the satisfactory 'crunch' it made as she bit down on it. As the warm, familiar taste filled her mouth, she mentally planned her journey.

This was going to go so well.

 **{TIMESKIP}**

Goldenblossom padded across the moor in silence, watching nature swoop by her as she passed it. Barely fox-lengths ahead of her was the Twoleg path.

Normally, she would never dare venture this close to Twolegs, but this situation called for an exception. In her dream, she'd seen the three cats heading towards Twoleg Place, so that was obviously the place she was supposed to be.

She set paw on the path, shuddering at it's hard, cold exterior. She jumped across it, grazing her pads slightly on the path's rough surface. Suddenly, a tall shadow loomed over her. She looked up cautiously, and squeaked with surprise as she felt furless paws wrapping around her middle. _Twoleg!_

She yowled with shock, flailing her unsheathed claws about wildly. Next moment, she found herself lying in the cold interior of some strange, Twoleg cage. She hissed, and raked her claws down the side, but nothing happened. She didn't even leave a scratch.

Then she noticed a holey part of the wall. She thrust her nose through one of the holes and sniffed. _Twoleg scent everywhere!_ She hissed again and stepped back, pressing herself against the back of the cage.

Suddenly, a Twoleg face appeared through one of the holes. It squealed and smiled at her, a gesture which she simply hissed at.  
"Let me out!"  
But the Twoleg face didn't return. It wasn't until hours later that something small and hard threw itself into the cage. Goldenblossom crept over to it and batted at it cautiously with one paw. It didn't return the move, so she bit down on it.  
"Ugh!"  
It tasted horrible. They were feeding her _kittypet_ mush! She nudged the thing through one of the holes to show the Twolegs exactly what she thought of their slop. Then, she curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

The next day, Goldenblossom woke to see that there was now an exit to her cage. She crept out carefully. _What if it's a trap?  
_  
But it wasn't. There wasn't a Twoleg in sight. Excited, she jumped off the thing her cage seemed to be perched on and trotted around the room.

On one side, there was some see-through stuff that, at first, she had bumped into thinking it was an exit to the den. There were lots of things to perch on, and in one corner there was some sort of a Twoleg nest. It was circular and small and had lots of soft stuff in it. Did the Twoleg sleep there? Surely not. It was far too small even for the smallest Twoleg.

She stood in it, prodding the soft stuff carefully, then sniffed it. It had a terrible smell, faintly of Twoleg, and faintly of something else she distantly recognized. Was it monster smell? Was this where the kit monsters slept? No.. the monsters slept in a different den to the Twolegs, right? Confused, she trotted around the room again, this time looking for escape routes.

How was she supposed to find the other three cats if she was trapped in a Twoleg den? It was only then that she noticed a small den exit in the corner of the see-through stuff. She padded over and pushed it gently with her nose. It let off a squeal and moved a little. Excited, she pushed harder. The exit squealed again, but this time it didn't budge. Tired and upset, Goldenblossom stomped back to her cage and fell asleep again.


	7. Chapter 5 - Molefoot

**Yay. Chapter 5.  
Unfortunately, there will be quite a build up until the main part of the story, so I hope you're all patient readers :P  
This one will be from Molefoot's point of view. I've decided to give both toms a chapter of their own, so they can share their own thoughts and whatnot. Plus, I'm planning a solo bit for Ratflash, and so why not give his solo chapter to him now?  
Anyway.. enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

Molefoot was aroused by the warm smell of fresh kill. He yawned, showing his sharp white fangs, and blinked a few times before finally focusing. He was lying in his nest in the cave he and Ratflash had found the night before. Featherwhisper was crouched near the entrance of the cave, chewing on a mouse, while Ratflash was in the corner, eating a rabbit. Both were clearly trying to ignore the other. Molefoot sighed.

 _I hope this 'blossom' turns out to be a nice person. Otherwise.. it's going to be a long journey._

He looked across at the squirrel at his side, tufts of dark gray fur mixing with the pale red ones of the squirrel. He glanced over at his brother and met his eyes, hoping his eyes showed his thanks. They must have, because Ratflash smiled and nodded before turing back to the rabbit carcass at his paws.

Molefoot pulled the squirrel towards him and started to eat. While doing so, he looked from Featherwhisper to Ratflash, feeling awkward.  
"Good morning," he blurted finally. Featherwhisper looked up. "Yeah. It looks like there may be a storm later on though."

Both toms looked up from their meals at this.  
"How do _you_ know that?" Ratflash snorted. Featherwhisper glared at him. "It's pretty simple actually," she replied smoothly, "you just look at the clouds."

Molefoot looked up and peered out of the cave exit. The clouds didn't look any different to him - just the normal shades of gray. Then it clicked.  
"Wait.. so if the clouds are gray, it means there's a storm coming?" he asked. Featherwhisper smiled at him warmly.

"Exactly."

In the corner, Ratflash rolled his eyes and returned to his meat. Soon after, all three were done their meal. Featherwhisper sat up properly, her tail winding around her paws formally.  
"So.. we need to talk."

Molefoot immediately sat up to attention, but Ratflash just groaned and slumped back down reluctantly. Featherwhisper shot him a sharp stare.  
"Ratflash, you're in this prophecy. I would've thought you'd at least be interested in it.."

When Ratflash didn't reply, Molefoot spoke up again hurriedly, hoping this wouldn't turn into another pointless argument.  
"Well.. actually.. I got another dream."

Immediately, both cats sat up, ears twitching.  
"Well?" demanded Ratflash.

"Well.. I saw a she-cat - I'm guessing it was 'blossom' - and she was walking away from us, kinda towards the dark forest. Then, when I got anywhere close to her, this huge shadow appeared out of nowhere, and she disappeared. The only idea I can get from this is that she's been stolen by something. Something big."

The trio exchanged unnerved glances at this. Molefoot stood up. "I'm going to go for a walk," he said quietly, then, without waiting for a reply, he trotted out of the cave. Warm, golden sunlight lit up his dark pelt as he made his way through the light forest. He was walking for a while when he heard several cat's voices. Curious, he crouched down and began to crawl in their direction.

Soon enough, he was crouched down inside a small pale green bush, the voices coming from right beside him. He pricked his ears, listening carefully.  
"...tell me a story about the Clans, Bramble! Pleease?"  
A high-pitched, she-kit's voice was first, loud and pleading.  
"Oh, fine. Come over here."  
A tom's voice, cracked with age. Then, Molefoot heard the small, scuffling noises of tiny paws, before silence fell on the clearing again.

"Now.. where to begin.." murmured the tom.  
He could hear the kit shuffling around in her excitement.

"Okay.. once upon a time, there were four Clans. LeafClan, the kindest and most caring Clan, led by gentle Brightstar. They let any cats join their ranks - kittypets, rogues, loners.. it didn't matter to them, though they were reckless in battle. ShadeClan, the quietest and most peaceful Clan. They hated battles, and always tried to sort things out through words. They were very stealthy however, and their leader, Maplestar, is said to have been able to sneak into even the most heavily guarded camp. CloudClan, the independent and most enthusiastic Clan, led by the brave Nightstar. They would never side with any other Clan, and they had some legendary warriors in their ranks, and they were known for their unbeatable speed. Then, there was LakeClan, the fiercest and incredibly bloodthirsty Clan, led by.. Spottedstar."

The kit gasped slightly at the mention of the she-cat's name, and her next words were barely a whisper, and Molefoot had to strain to hear them, "Spottedstar was a bad cat."

The elderly tom chuckled softly. "She was indeed, young Cherry. Anyway.. LakeClan were horrible. They would pick a fight for every little thing, and almost every cat in their Clan had enemies. They were known for their tendency to swim and hunt in the vast lake in their territory. At first, when Foxstar was leading LakeClan, every other Clan thought of them as nothing more than just weak little fish, just like the ones they caught and ate every day. But, when Foxstar died his mysterious death, everycat realized just how wrong they were. Almost every Gathering ended with a fight, and every battle ended with more and more dead cats. Eventually, Maplestar announced that she wanted her Clan to be neutral, as their was a terrible sickness going through their Clan at that moment, and she didn't want her few remaining cats to die. Brightstar agreed, stating how few cats her Clan had at that time. This led to both leaders' downfall..."

He trailed off suddenly, and Molefoot heard the impatient scuffling of the she-kit's paws. "Braamble! I want to hear the end of the story!"

The tom chuckled again. "Ah, sorry about that, young one. I was distracted."

He coughed importantly. "Now.. where was I?"

"Maplestar and Brightstar's downfall!" the kit chirped.

"Ah, yes. So, Spottedstar, taking her chance, launched a sudden attack on Maplestar's camp. And, just when she thought she might get rid of ShadeClan once and for all, Nightstar's Clan, whose camp was very close to ShadeClan's, arrived and drove LakeClan away. But that was only the beginning of a terrible time. Spottedstar decided that she had to be even sneakier, and so, she sent a patrol to ShadeClan's territory, found some bones from a ShadeClan cat's kill, and put the bones in LeafClan territory. Soon enough, there was a war between the two Clans. With so little cats in both Clans, most of them were killed. Spottedstar only had to send a small patrol into their territories to finish them all off. Then, it was only LakeClan and CloudClan. Spottedstar didn't have a lot of her Clan left, but she attacked CloudClan anyway. It was very likely the sickness had reached Nightstar's camp anyway. Spottedstar was always a little crazy, but killing LeafClan and ShadeClan made her even crazier if possible. She wouldn't think sensibly anymore, she didn't even care if her own Clan died, so long as she was alive. The battle between CloudClan and LakeClan was terrible. Many cats were killed, and to make things worse, Nightstar only had 2 lives left, while Spottedstar still had 5. After she killed him, she ran away, most likely trying to regain her power. And now, around 10 moons later, nocat has seen her. Nocat knows where she went."

All was silent for a few minutes, and Molefoot heard the two cats walking away. Terrified, but somehow proud that he'd found out this information, he scurried away back to the cave.

He returned to find the cave empty, bar Featherwhisper, who was lying outside, enjoying the sun. She greeted Molefoot lazily, informing him that Ratflash had gone hunting again. Molefoot curled up nearby.  
 _I'll tell them later. I don't want to frighten them.._

* * *

 **Like it? If you've ever read Seekers by Erin Hunter, I'm thinking of Molefoot as kind of a Ujurak figure, Featherwhisper is Lusa, and Ratflash is Toklo. It's suiting, because Lusa and Toklo's relationship is similar to Ratflash and Featherwhisper's, while Lusa and Ujurak are, not lovers, but.. something's gotta be different :)  
** **I really can't wait until Goldenblossom comes along. It's really irritating when you have really good plans for a story, but the build-up gets in the way. Anyway.. hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to write the next one as soon as I can. Bye!**


End file.
